


Drown Me and Save Me 淹沒我並拯救我的人

by kakakc



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 半醉的Jack前往尋找他的另一半。





	Drown Me and Save Me 淹沒我並拯救我的人

一手提著酒瓶，另一手勉強支撐著自己，Jack步伐踉蹌，妓院內那道纏繞著藤蔓的樓梯彎彎向上，如果這是一個惡夢的話，他想，那些藤蔓大概會變成海蛇，隨著他往上的步伐把樓梯覆蓋，緊貼在他的腳踝旁，靜候著咬破皮革的瞬間。他不自覺地扶著腰間的佩劍，想像自己是要攀上險峻懸崖的勇士。

 

即使閉著眼也能找到那房間，他用力地敲打著門，不顧清晨還沒來臨前四周的安靜。

門很快便被打開，Max瞪著他，彎曲的厚重黑髮落在因衣服滑下而露出的肩膀上，掩蓋了令人暇想的部份。

「你喝醉了。」

「Anne在妳這兒。」

他本來要喊的是「Anne在哪裡」，但衝口而出成了一句回敬，他趕緊用雙手撐著兩邊門框防止對方把門甩上。

抱著手的Max一臉「你是認真的嗎」的表情，挑了挑眉然後不得不把他抓進來關上門，害他幾乎跘到自己的腳。

Jack環視四周，於略為陰暗的房間中看見躺在床上一角、披散著紅髮的Anne正蜷縮在毛毯下熟睡。近乎反射性的，他不禁放輕了腳步，連同呼吸。

 

身後傳來火柴擦響的聲音，他回頭發現搭上披肩的Max點亮了桌上的蠟燭，她抬頭迎上他的視線時朝Anne的方向比了一比，然後再往身旁兩張椅子側首示意，要他坐下。

他和對方一樣並不想吵醒睡夢中的人，所以他把腰間的劍解下並拉開了椅子，手中半空的酒瓶還沒碰到桌面便被對方收走，儘管不太服氣但他翻了一個白眼後還是坐了下來，突然感到一陣說不出原由的疲累襲來。

越過桌面Max給他遞來一杯水，並坐於他的對面，看著他灌下，等到他混濁的眼神變得稍微清晰之時她才開口。

 

「不要告訴我你半夜過來是因為你想幹她。」

「……」Jack沒有回答，只是收緊了掌中的杯子，臉上湧上的燥熱似乎無法再用酒醉帶過，算是默認了。

「你還真是醉得不輕。」Max搖了搖頭，聲音輕得像羽毛卻難掩她的語氣中的責備，令他幾乎就想拍桌離開也不管會不會吵醒其他人，但她頓住了想要說下去的句子，於燭火搖晃之間她彷彿領悟了什麼似地抬頭問他：

「你以為會找到我們在做愛？」

 

他依然沒作聲，但這次他沒再迴避她的眼神。Max甚至可以感到那雙深沉的棕色眼睛中抹不掉的妒忌，近乎憎恨。

──不，並非憎恨，也許更接近於掉失了另一半的人。

 

Max突然意識到這個男人說不定曾想過殺死自己，但即使到現在這一刻他也沒有動手，大概只是因為那個躺在她床上的人。

他憤怒、焦急，卻又束手無策。

她不得不深吸了一口氣，希望自己手中也有一杯水可以握著──或酒更好，她自嘲地想。可是她並沒有，所以只好交握著雙手，想了好一陣子才躊躇地開口：

「……Jack，我有沒有說過謝謝你？」

一聲近乎無聲的「哈！」響起，Jack嘴角的笑意充滿了不屑。

但Max繼續說下去：「她是你所拯救的，而她救了我，某方面而言我也許該感謝你。」

他的冷笑僵住。

「……她把其餘的都告訴了妳？」

「不，她並沒有。但你們兩人形影不離，不難猜到背後的一切，」Max搖著頭，「但我不會感謝你，我也知道你並不會想要這樣的感謝。畢竟還是不一樣的，不是嗎？」

Jack審視著她，企圖閱讀出她的想法。

這次換Max別開了視線，落在房間另一端、隱沒於黑暗中的Anne。在這裡她是安全的。

「她想把她的心也分給我，可是那是沒辦法的事，無論她多想，」Max看著自己一雙空空如也的手，彷彿剛放下了某樣握在手中很久的東西、而她正疑惑著為何掌心中沒有留下一絲痕跡。

然後她露出近乎遺憾一般的微笑，終於把視線落在隔了一張桌子的男人身上。

「我們都知道她的心在哪兒。」

 

他看著她，她也回望著他，即使兩人透過對方的瞳孔所想著的是另一個人。

 

「她需要妳。」

良久，Jack打破了沉默，單手搔了搔後腦。儘管不願意，但他不得不承認。

「她也需要你。還是我們該老實一點，我們兩個最需要的都是她？」Max側首，嘴角勾起一個向上的孤度反問。他忍不住跟著失笑。

「所以我會把她還給你，」Max接著說，「只要金子到手，我們三個的目標和願望都能實現。你和Anne、我和這片土地……我們都需要這個、和彼此。」

他們兩人比誰都清楚這才是事實，也因此願意達成某種心照不宣的共識，各退一步。

 

蠟燭不知何時已經燃盡熄滅。窗邊拉上的薄紗間隱約透出極為微弱的光，那是既是黑暗褪卻又未及光明、難以辨別的顏色。比清晨更淺更輕的氣息開始悄悄地探進來。

Jack伸了一個懶腰，然後站起來。他的酒意消散得差不多，聰明如他早就知道自己該離開了。

 

「你來這裡是想要幹一場吧？也許我可以給你口交？」

Max的聲音攔住了他，猶如談天氣一般的語調害他幾乎被自己的口水嗆到。他瞪視著她好一陣子才吐出一句乾巴巴的回答：

「……這還真是我生平第一次一聽見便立即讓我萎了的提議。」

Max嘴角反而勾了起來，站起身朝他走來，邊把身上的衣裙解下，俐落得他來不及反駁。她一下子變得赤裸，卻較身著衣物時更為自然，她推著他來到床前：

「老實說我才不管你的老二，但你把我吵醒了，也許你該補償一下我？」

她開始脫他的衣服，而被她推倒在床上的Jack忍不住側首望向正躺在床的另一邊、背對著他們熟睡的Anne。但下一秒他的臉便被跨坐到他身上的Max扳回來，她俯下身，腰背和頸項彎曲的孤度可媲美一隻居高臨下的貓，她將唇貼近在他的耳邊：

「你對我沒反應沒關係，用手吧，像Anne一般。」

Jack發現自己因為這句話而不爭氣地勃起了。Max卻沒有閒著，一如她剛剛所說的，她沒有管他或他的老二，只是捉起他的雙手，讓其中一隻揉上她的胸部，而另一隻則帶到她的私處。

 

他們花了一點時間來適應彼此。當他的手指摳進來時，她忍不住打了一個冷顫。她抓住了他的肩，當他在她耳邊對她說可以再用力一點、抓傷他也沒關係時，她想她還是會給他一個手活的。

 

※

 

Anne醒來的時候，房間是一片清晨的藍色。曖味而明媚的、近乎呻吟的顏色。

──不對，是有人在呻吟才對。

她猛地翻過身，床的另一邊的畫面讓她以為自己仍在夢裡。

Max陷坐於枕頭和毯子中，而Jack正埋首於她曲起的雙腿之間。兩人皆赤裸著，喘息著，皮膚上佈滿細小的汗珠。黑色的曲髮在胸部上隨著聲音而顫動著，猶如琴弦一般，Max的一隻手抓緊著Jack的髮，另一隻手則摟緊了床單。

Anne認得那個表情，高潮來臨時，看似最為脆弱但也是Max最為真實的一刻。

她只覺得喉間一陣乾涸，連嗓音也變得沙啞，她不知道該喊出誰的名字。

 

Max睜開眼時發現了她，費力的眨了眨眼讓睫毛上的汗水落下，然後嘴角漫上無人能拒絕的溫柔微笑，朝她伸出了手，無聲地呼喚著她。她如遭受磁石般的引力忍不住靠近Max之時，Jack似乎也察覺到什麼抬頭，他轉首後望過來的視線剛好對上了她的。那一刻Anne抓住了Max的手，卻想也沒想便上前吻住了Jack。

Jack愣了一愣，似乎還沒反應過來唇邊的人是Anne。但下一秒他便立即回應著她，熱烈的、真切的、近乎飢渴的吻。他們用上了齒和舌，既不美麗又毫不溫柔的，糟蹋著彼此的唇瓣。Anne在Jack的嘴裡嚐到Max的味道，像是三人第一次接吻一般，即使他已經是她這輩子最常吻的人了。

Anne想，他的吻大概是在這世上她唯一懷念的。她和他的吻總是帶著鹹味，大概是唇邊沾染著海風中的鹽粒，再加上他身上男性的氣息、來自她本身的慾望。每次都叫她想起逃走的甘美和自由的海洋，遠離污濁陰暗的倫敦，迎來另一種只屬於拿騷的血鏽。

她觸摸他稜角的臉，鬍渣刺過她的掌心，跟他做愛時她總愛抓緊著他，足以捏碎石頭的力度，彷彿能從他皮膚包裹下的血肉中得到一絲快感和慰藉。猶如站在甲板上於風浪間用盡力氣拉扯的繩索、或只是指縫間那樣原始的沙子，但在轉過身撿起掉落的皮革帽子時偶然變得輕柔的觸感。

他總是任由她在他身上留下各種瘀青，即使事後他總愛開口抱怨卻往往帶著打趣的意味，那是兩人之間的情趣。除了他之外她再也無法跟任何人分享的，而他甚至無法想像別的可能性。

Anne深知這和Max時的感覺完全不一樣。Max豐盈而柔軟，沒有任何稜角卻比岩石更為堅硬。明明她倆的身體構造如此相近，偏偏只有Max能令她著魔入迷。

Max會在她耳邊說情話──放開一切，Anne──動人煽情的呢喃，大概把她一輩子所說過的話加起來都不及Max對她說一句：為了我，放開這一切。

假若當下她能抵抗滅頂的慾望而睜開雙眼的話，她會對上Max的目光，那雙充斥著各樣難以付諸出口的憂傷和快樂的眼睛，唇舌交纏間，對方總是如此專注而緩慢地將她解開，指尖彷彿能觸及最微小也最為脆弱的部份，連她自己也不知道所在的部份。

 

Max在Jack進入她時從後抱著她，吻上她的眉稍，在她喊出她的名字時也喊出他的。

他們陷入情慾之中一如溺水的人、躍進水中想要挽救對方卻又同樣身陷險境。男人或女人、海盜或妓女，只有在這拯救和被拯救的輪迴中他們才能確認自己仍生存著，即使只是奮力地踏著水、勉強地於水面上浮沉著、張嘴喝下海水的同時又呼吸著大口的空氣，用盡力氣才能掙扎求存的生存之道。

只有緊握著彼此、或狠狠地把對方幹進床裡，他們才不會被文明的世界所淹沒。

 

2017.03.05

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於黑帆劇終紀念合本《The Absent Thereof》，感謝主催Ellery和所有合本創作者，與及黑帆這輯完美的好劇。


End file.
